Your Decision
by WhiteKandis
Summary: It's your decision how this story turns out. One fact you cannot change, though: IchigoxOrihime is CANON! Rating and Genre can change.. maybe...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **!IMPORTANT!  
** **!PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE FANFIC!**

 **Hello everyone,**

 **I had something one my mind for several days and wanted to give it a go now. Everyone who watched the movie "Black mirror: Bandersnatch" will probably know instantly how this works, but I will explain it to you of course:**

 **In every chapter I will give you three options at the end. Then you can write in a review which option you want to see in the next chapter. The number which is mentioned the most will win. If there is a tie, I will ALWAYS take option number 1.**

 **And here it is; a Fanfic in which YOU can decide at the end of every chapter how the next chapter will turn out. I'm very curious, if there will be any replies at all but yeah, we will see.** **  
Now, let's go and see what will happen!**

 **Please be aware, English is NOT my first language and I don't have a Beta-reader. I am thankful for any comment which tells me the errors in my stories.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Yours,  
** **Leah** _ **  
**_

* * *

 _ **Your decision**_

.

.

.

On her way home Orihime hummed her favorite song as she held two grocery bags in both hands and walked along the street. She was in no hurry because today was a beautiful, sunny Saturday in May.

The song she hummed was the intro of her favorite series; Alien vs. Cyborgs. In the supermarket she had seen a poster that had immediately caught her attention and cast a spell over her. Soon, very soon her favorite series would come to the cinemas and she could hardly wait. Only two weeks left!

Orihime did not notice when an orange fell out of her bag and landed on the sidewalk.

"Oi, Miss."

She did not feel herself addressed and kept walking without turning around to the shouting deep voice.

"Oi!"

And she kept walking, happily humming her song.

"OI!"

And then she could no longer ignore the hand on her shoulder and looked confused at the person who had stopped her. When she saw a black-haired boy who seemed familiar and held an orange towards her, she was very confused.

"Ano... Why are you giving me an orange?"

The boy smiled.

"Because that's yours, it fell out of your bag."

Orihime's eyes widened and her mouth formed into a litte "o" shape. She blushed and bent slightly.

"Thank you very much, I didn't notice that, I'm very sorry that I troubled you."

"That's not a problem."

The boy paused before he gave her the orange, looked at her from top to bottom before he realized who she really was.

"Inoue Orihime?"

Orihime looked questioningly.

"Yes..?"

The boy bowed much deeper than she had done before.

"I'm very sorry I didn't recognize you, my name is Ryo Umino, I'm in your parallel class."

"Oh, I didn't know that! Thank you Umino-kun, I'll see you at school then!"

Orihime bowed once more before she gave him a smile and took the orange, brushing her fingers against his without noticing. She gently packed it in her bag and continued on her way.

Never before had Ryo exchanged a word with every girl's school idol and every boy's crush, Inoue Orihime. Actually, he did not care either.

Until now.

Because now he could feel that his heart was beating fast and his face was warm. He also could feel the burning sensation in his fingers where her skin brushed his own.

And at that very moment, without thinking any further Ryo decided to conquer Orihime Inoue's heart.

Said girl, of course, had no idea of this decision...

.

* * *

.

When Ichigo entered the school grounds on Monday morning he had a strange feeling in his stomach. Actually, it was a normal day. No, even more beautiful than a normal day. The sun was shining brightly, the sky was cloudless and blue. He heard the birds chirping and squirrels scurrying around.

But Ichigo heard a lot more this Monday morning then just some animals.

For example some hushed word's coming from every corner.

"Did you hear that?"

"No, what do you mean?"

"Umino and Inoue?"

"Oh that, yes, can you imagine that?"

"No! I always thought that Inoue-san liked that Kurosaki boy!"

Ichigo's vein was clearly visible on his temple when he heard his name. And who was Umino? What did Inoue have to do with this person? And how did these stupid girls come to think that Inoue would like him in any other way than a friend?

His gaze darkened as he approached the building.

"Psshhtt be quiet, there's Kurosaki..."

"Oh dear..."

He ignored the girls who looked at him anxiously as he opened the gate to the school building and went inside. On the way to his classroom he heard the name Umino several times in the same breath as Inoue's.

Who was this Umino?

When he opened the door to his classroom and went in, every eye turned to him. He noticed that Tatsuki's face was flushed with anger, oh yes, she was really pissed off, Ichigo could see that clearly. He looked to the other side of the classroom and spotted Chizuru who was also breathing heavily. Keigo's chin trembled and he looked sour as well.

Actually, this was the second in which Ichigo realized that something was **very** wrong.

Ichigo's gaze drifted to the girl, whose name he had heard the most today. Inoue was sitting in her seat, the blush on her face could not be missed even from a distance. She did not yell "Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun" to him. She had not smiled at him. She had not looked at him.

She had not even noticed him.

And that almost shocked Ichigo.

And it annoyed him to hell and back.

He walked slowly to his seat, carefully greeted his friends, who greeted him back even more carefully.

When Inoue still did not notice him and the noise level in the class just did not rise even after several seconds and all eyes were still looking at him, he had seen enough and turned to Chad and Ishida.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

He was loud and annoyed and noticed how Orihime's gaze finally found him but her expression remained the same. The blush on her face, however, increased. And it still bothered him that he could not hear a 'Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun'.

"Ichigo."

Said boy turned his eyes to Chad. The tall one tilted his head towards the door and gave him a sign to follow him. Ichigo sighed loudly, it was definetely not a good sign if he could not tell him what was wrong in front of everyone else. But he wanted to know what was going on and followed his best friend. As the two had finally left the classroom and were on a halfway empty corridor, Ichigo could not hold back anymore.

"Chad, what the hell is this? What happened? And who is Umino?"

Questions over questions over questions and not a single answer.

Chad swallowed.

"Ichigo, something happened this morning before you came."

"I've already noticed that."

"Umino Ryo, he's in our parallel class."

Ichigo thought the name was familiar but he could not put a face to it.

"What about him?"

"This morning he came into our classroom and went to Inoue. She thanked him for something."

The sick feeling in Ichigo's stomach came back with full force.

"Umino asked her if she wanted to make it up for him. She asked him how and he said"

Chad had to stop here for a moment, swallowed before speaking again "he said that she could kiss him."

 **"WHAT?"**

Oh yes, Ichigo got sick to his bones.

"That's exactly what Inoue said. Then Umino laughed and said it was just a joke and then asked if she would go to the movies with him."

"What did Inoue say?"

This question was difficult to ask for him, his throat felt sore. It seemed that he was more scared of her answer than fighting ten Aizen's at the same time.

"She said yes, then Umino kissed her and left."

 **WHAT?!**

"WHAT?"

The substitude Shinigami was about to go limp. What was this Umino guy thinking who he was? How could he do that?

"Where is he Chad? I'll kill him!"

"Hey, Kurosaki."

Confused, Ichigo turned his head and saw a black-haired boy who had greeted him out of nowhere.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm Umino Ryo, I'm sorry, I just overheard that you want to kill me."

Ichigo's heart was racing as he realized what the boy in front of him said. His head was literally glowing and his breath came erratic. Ichigo said nothing when he turned around to face Ryo fully and decided in that instant to choke him to death. Many hands on his body tried to hold him back but Ichigo was unstoppable as he pushed every single hand away and went straight to Ryo, grabbed him by the collar, hurled him against the wall.

The boy crashed hard. That of course made a noise and caused many students to go out of their classrooms and to see what was going on. When they saw that Ryo was lying on the floor and Ichigo was standing several meters in front of him, his own classmates just behind him with shocked faces, there was an instant riot in just a few seconds. Ichigo felt almost that the entire floor was standing on the now crowded corridor, watching them. But he did not mind at all, for fuck's sake, let them all come to see how he punched the hell out of that shit face.

And then he saw from the corner of his eye that Orihime had come as well. She was looking at him and Ryo, worry spreading in her eyes. His face returned to the boy lying on the ground at his feet.

"You'll apologize to Inoue now and leave her alone. If I ever see you come near her again, I swear to God, you'll wish you were never born."

Ichigo's voice was dark, quiet, so dangerous.

Though, Ryo was tall, he was not nearly as strong as Ichigo and he knew that. But that was not what made Ryo angry in that moment. His gaze went to the orange-haired boy and looked deeply and full of hate into his eyes. No, he was not scared of him.

"What do you want, Kurosaki? You're not Inoue's boyfriend, why are you interfering? She's not a little girl, if she doesn't want something then she'll say that!"

And after this everything happened very quickly.

No one could see it clearly for it had happened to quickly for every eye.

But Ichigo's hard fist collided with Ryo's face.

The boy on the floor widened his eyes before he felt the force of Ichigo's powerful punch and his eyes rolled backwards into his head, he collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

"NO!"

Orihime screamed, terrified. Ichigo turned his head to her again, his mind was clouded. He saw tears flowing down her cheeks and the horror in her face. His heart ached.

And then he saw her running.

...

But where did Orihime run?

1\. To Ichigo

2\. To Ryo

3\. She ran away


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Hi there,**

 **last time it went really well so here is your choice from Chapter 1 (and hopefully Google translated the spanish(?) reviews correct, sorry, I don't speak that language, I wish I could though):**  
 **Number 2, Orihime goes to Ryo!**  
 **Oh yes, I liked that. I see that you like our jealous Ichigo, I like him as well.**  
 **Hopefully you like this chapter, please leave me your thoughts and as always your choice of number. In this chapter there is not much interaction between Ichigo and Orihime but I promise, there will be much more in the upcoming chapter, regardless which number you take.**

 **Your WhiteKandis / Leah**

* * *

 _ **Your decision**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

.

.

Ichigo only saw Orihime's brown hair rushing past him, her scent lingering in the air as she ran to Ryo and knelt beside him. He himself was petrified and could just watch in horror what was happening in front of him. Of all the students in the corridor, nobody dared to make a sound, and yes, they could even hear the birds chirping from the open windows.

All eyes were on Orihime and Ryo.

"Umino-kun! Umino-kun!"

She desperately shook Ryo's arm, tried to bring him back to consciousness.

"What's going on here?"

Ochi-sensei's annoyed voice suddenly echoed, she squeezed her body through the crowd and finally stopped at the scene in front of her. She looked in disbelief at the three students whom all the others had gathered around and she did not understand at all.

"Inoue, what happened here, why is Umino on the floor?"

"Nnnnghh"

"Umino-kun!"

"I... Inoue-san?"

"Ochi-sensei, Kurosaki beat Umino, we all saw it!" it suddenly came from a boy from the crowd.

"Is that true, Kurosaki?"

The person in question had not moved an inch, his eyes still attached to Ryo and Orihime. Hands clenched in fists he stared at the two, suddenly feeling a faint throbbing in one of his hands. So he realized how hard he had hit Ryo.

Ichigo stared how Orihime's fingers still covered Ryo's upper arms, how her eyes were fixed on the black-haired boy. This scene in front of his feet stole his breath, it felt like he had punched himself with a violent blow in the pit of his stomach.

"Kurosaki?!"

He just could not shake off his eyes of them. Because suddenly, in his eyes, Ryo's black hair became brighter, much more orange. His body became more muscular and his eyes brown. Suddenly he recognized himself lying on the floor as he looked at Inoue. Gently. Lovingly. And he literally felt Orihime's worried eyes rest on him. Her caring words directed to him and the salvaged touch rested on his arm, not on another boy's arm.

"KUROSAKI!"

Ichigo startled, forcing himself out of his imagination after ages, to finally look at his teacher.

"What?"

"You're coming to the principal's office with me, NOW!"

"What?!"

"Inoue, you bring Umino to the infirmary. AND EVERYONE ELSE GOES STRAIGHT TO THEIR CLASSROOMS!"

Ochi-sensei grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him down the corridor. But before he was forced away by his teacher, he looked over his shoulder one last time, searching hastily for Orihime.

But he did not like what he saw. She had put Ryo's arm over her shoulder and with her other arm she was supporting him at his lower back. She had not once looked at Ichigo, and again he felt him running out of air.

This was definitely not his day, not one bit.

.

.

"Wouldn't you rather lie down, Umino-kun?"

"No, thank you. I feel much better now."

Ryo sat on the edge of the bed in the infirmary and held a cool bag to his chin, Orihime's worried look resting uninterruptedly on it. He had to smile.

"Well, you could do me a favor, Inoue-san."

"Yes?"

"I'd feel a lot better if you called me Ryo."

The girl looked at him in surprise, the worry flowing away from her eyes, she did not know what to say. It was not common that someone asked her to be addressed by their first name. Only her closest friends were allowed to do that. And only the female ones. And actually she would like to address Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun and Ishida-kun by their first name. But she could never be so straightforward and just ask them. That Ryo could be so forward and ask her without the slightest hesitation, Orihime envied for a short time. She would not deny his request if it made him feel better.

"Yes.. no problem, Ryo-kun."

A reddish veil lay on the boy's cheeks when he heard his name from her mouth. His heart pounded a few beats faster as normal. No one had ever pronounced his name as beautiful as she had.

"Of course, you're welcome to call me by my first name, too."

"Really? Thank you so much, I'm very honored, Orihime."

And her cheeks blushed, too. But not because of Ryo, not because of his voice and how he pronounced her name. It just did not happen often that a boy addressed her by her first name. To be honest, she could not even remember when it was the last time. Was it Hirako? But, no, he was not a boy. Nobody knew how old that Vizard actually was, so, no, he did not count at all. The reason her cheeks blushed was another thought. Orihime imagined her name coming out of the mouth of a certain orange-haired boy. And that made her much more embarrassed. She stiffened, her hands came to her face to hide the blush.

And Ryo was happy, did not understand that it was not about him at all. His smile widened as he took a closer look. She really was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, every rumor about her was true.

"Orihime, I hope you know I didn't start this fight."

As fast as her emberassing thoughts had come, as quickly they disappeared after these words from the boy. Her eyelids lowered, the redness in her cheecks paled and her hands fell next to her body again. She sighed, looking into the boy's eyes.

He immediately noticed the change in her brown iris. Their warmth had gone away, were replaced by a biting indifference. Her voice carried no tenderness in itself when she pointed her words to him.

"I don't know that. But I'm not stupid, Ryo-kun, I know Kurosaki-kun well enough to say he doesn't do this for no reason. So I ask you not to bother him anymore, because maybe I can't be there next time. And I also think he's right, you know. Kissing me, even if it's just my hand, wasn't okay. "

His features hardened over her words, his dislike for the mentioned boy, of whom he did not know that he was a Shinigami, went into the immeasurable. He would not let him scare him off that easy. He was sure, he would not make it that easy for Ichigo. He would not give up Orihime without a fight, now, that he had found her. And he was well aware that physically he could never stand up to him. But mentally? He had, unfortunately, felt with his own body how quickly he could get upset and lose his control. And Ryo knew, he would find a way to use that to his advantage.

When he did not answer and Orihime was sure that her words sinked in his mind, she turned and walked to the door. Her stomach felt weird at the thought of Ichigo's blank face from earlier. She became sad when she thought of his look as if he were not there, eyes full of emptiness. She stopped one last time and turned slightly to Ryo.

"Now, that you're feeling better, I should go back to class... See you later, Ryo-kun."

"Wait, Orihime."

He got up and put the cooling bag on the bed before taking a few quick steps towards her.

"It's... I'm sorry, I really am. I got the impression that you wanted it, but I misunderstood you and I'm really sorry."

Orihime saw honesty in his eyes, that he really wanted to make up for his mistake and regretted it. She was not a resentful person and smiled encouragingly at him.

"No problem, I'm glad we cleared that up."

"But I... I hope our cinema day is still set?"

And Orihime was literally forcing herself for an answer. She had already said yes to him, hadn't she? How was she supposed to know that this was going to escalate like that? But if she really said yes again, how could she ever look in Ichigo's eyes? Would he mind at all? And why should he mind? She could not think anymore and Ryo's hopeful eyes only complicated her decision.

But she decided, she could not think forever and took a deep breath before answering.

"Ryo-kun... I..."

1."I'm looking forward to it."

2\. "I'm sorry, but I just can't. Not after what happened today."

3\. "I can't tell you right now, I'm sorry."


End file.
